Memories
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Memroies by Barbra Striesand. Character death in there. Don't read if you hate Character death. R&R it. No flamings, thank you. Oh wait... more character death, sorrybut we don't see the rest dieexcept for 1 character.


Memories

July 23rd, 2007!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans.

Couples: Ummm... at the end? JXT. But doesn't show AXA, but it does.

Summary: Character death, so beware. If you hate character death, don't read it. Oh and this is 4 years later...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Neil was looking at his parents and little and older sister's picture with him. That was 4 months before Neil was gone to take some photoshoots in New Olympia. Neil had bursted into tears... _I don't deserve to be alive_, thought Neil. He was thinking all the time that he made his friends crazy... the time that his friends did a joke with him about who think who can beat Medusa alone and all that. Memories went back to his head... bad ones. His head throbbed like death. He needed to take a walk. He went downstairs... to tell his friends that he was leaving to take a walk.

"Guys? I'm taking a walk" he announced, nervously. They ignored him.

"Ummm... guys? Did you guys hear what I just told you guys?" asked Neil, impatiently. Ignored him... again.

"Hey! Want me to turn off the tv for you guys to hear me!?" shouted Neil, angrilly. They ignored him... ounce again. Finally he had enough. He suddendly shut the tv off.

"HEY!" they all yelled at Neil, angrilly "PUT THE TV BACK ON!"

"Well like I was saying... I was gonna take a... WALK!" shouted Neil "Are you guys death or what!?"

"PUT THE TV BACK ON!" they yelled so loud that the room shooked.

"Fine" Neil muttered. He put the tv back on. And left the room as he whispered to himself "... losers".

"God I love that movie called "The Ring2"..." Odie said, kissing the dvd. Everyone started to laugh. Neil walked out of the door and slammed the door really loud. So loud it shook the brownstone. He started to walk slowly.

He though of his parents bodies who were never found in the forest in his hometown, and that his older sister Kara died in a car accident, and his poor little sister Caitlin got eaten by a shark. Tears went down his face as he started to think about the song: Memories... as he closed his eyes...

_Midnight.  
Not a sound from the pavement.  
Has the moon lost her mem'ry?  
She is smiling alone.  
In the lamp-light the withered leaves collect at my feet.  
And the wind... begins to moan._

_Mem'ry.  
All alone in the moonlight... I can smile at the the old days,  
Life was beautiful then...  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was,  
Let the mem'ry live again._

Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic.. warning.  
Someone mutters and a street lamp smutters  
and soon it will be morning.

Daylight.  
I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in.  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too.  
And a new day will begin.

Burnt out ends of smoky days the stale cold smell of morning.  
A street lamp dies, another night is over.  
Another day is dawning.

Touch me.  
It's so easy to leave me, All alone with the mem'ry  
of my days in the sun.  
If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is.  
Look, a new day has begun.

As he opened back his eyes, they went to horror, as a drunker hit him directly where he was supposed to be...

He moved a bit, but... he rolled his eyes backwards and closed his eyes... forever.

Back at the brownstone...

The rest of the gang watched the news, now. Okay that's what the radio said,

_A young boy called Neil just passed away today. Leaving his 6 friends and his girlfriend... but too informed you people he will be happy with his family in Heaven... and he died because a drunker killed him. That's it for now, Jen._

The gang was shocked... and suddendly they all started to cry. As his funeral came the gang were the only ones there, infront of Neil's tombstone.

"Neil? We will never forget you" Theresa sobbed on Jay's shoulders. Jay trys to conforts her.

"See ya, buddy... in Elysian Field" Herry said as he hold back the tears.

Many years later...

A 40 years-old Atlanta was nearly dying... well she was gonna die. Her and Archie's daughter Ariane and her and Archie's son Alex was on her side but with other people, too. Like Herry's 2 kids Sharlet and Henry, Neil's twins: Neil jr. and Christina(Neil did sex with his girlfriend Christine before he died, so yeah she turned pregnant after he died), Theresa and Jay's kids Ray and Catherine and finally Odie and Calypso's kids Margarite and Lee, Calypso and Theresa were around her, crying.

"Oh Atlanta, I'll never forget you you were like my best friend in the whole world" sobbed Theresa. Atlanta just groaned.

"Say hi to daddy from us" Henry and Sharlet said.

"Say hi to dad from us, mom" Ariane and Alex said as they cry.

"Say hi to daddy from us" Margarite and Lee said.

"Say ho to our father from us even if we never knew him" replied Neil jr. as he sniffed, his sister was crying madly on Theresa.

"Say hello to daddy from me and Catherine" said Ray, in a sad little smile.

"I will, kids... I will" Atlanta finally said almost passing out.

"Atlanta as you pass out, think about the memories we did together" sobbed Theresa, her head on Christina's. She nodded and closed her eyes... forever.

-------------------------------------------------------

_I know it was stinky, don't tell me about it._


End file.
